


Even Young Gods Make Mistakes

by toastyZil



Category: High Class Homos (Webcomic)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff, Tags Are Hard, joke fic in the second chapter, kind of?, sapphia has no feet, wow do these guys have last names?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastyZil/pseuds/toastyZil
Summary: Odette and Sapphia sort out their feelings, but with a struggle of course. One is in a pit of grim acceptance while the other tries to fix and explain. Who is more selfish? Does it matter to ask?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is the star of the show, the second one is just..uhh, you'll see.

A breeze whistled through the air as it cut through her short-cut locks; the sun as though it may burst from the tension. Was it really so intoxicating—love, that is. Perhaps it wasn’t the correct way to describe the knot pulled tight in the area.

She sat there with her, none stating more than her feelings and the mess they were caught in. Simple mistakes of someone young, the wrote it off as with a laugh that did nothing to untie the knot, tangling even more so in their stomachs.

Her knees were brought into her chest on the forest ground, and while the dew on the grass cooled her nerves, her face could not be tamed of its heat.

“Odette,” the other tried to state clearly, but the slight waver in her voice claimed otherwise, “I–“ Was she cut off? Or did she stutter and pause?

“You don’t have to like me back in that way, Sapphia; I already know you’re with Marla, and I’m happy for you and all, just,” the maid’s eyes burned with shame, yet nothing flowed, “I know I’m supposed to be happy for you, and I am, but—I just—I don’t know. I’m kind of selfish, I guess.” Odette let out the breath she kept, turning to the princess.

The princess turned to the maid of her soon-to-be husband. “No, no, no, no, not-not at all! I—just, uh, how do I want to put this, uhm…” 

Despite her status that would put her speaking ability supposedly high, Sapphia was the one to turn her gaze from the other girl. 

“You know, I wouldn’t consider myself as smart as you or Heir to the Throne, Prince August. I can’t read people as well as Marla, but I can see Marla and you being,” Odette took a shuddering breath, “ _ so happy _ together. I don’t want to come between that.”

“Wai-wait! Uhm! This is too sudden! What-what to say here…”

“Princess, my greatest apologies, please calm yourself! Don’t feel bad, if you do for whatever reason. I’m just another maid after all.” Had she grown up so much as to be so calm? Perhaps not, but despite the situation, her acceptance before must have had such an effect. 

“How can you be so calm! And don’t be so quick to assume about me!”

“M-my apologies?” It was clear how off guard the unanticipated reaction knocked the maid off of her serenity.

“Thank you!” She took an exaggerated, staggered breath, however, the sigh afterward was far more controlled. “Now listen to me.”

“I’ll listen to you, Princess Sapphia.”

A deep breath. She put her hands on the maid's cheeks, squishing her face in a comedically adorable manner. “I. Like. You. Also.” A blush as pink as her hair was present on her cheeks and the tips of her ears. She fell back on the grass, turning over in hopes of the dew cooling her flush. “You don’t get it. Yeah, Marla’s cute and all, but..how do I put this? I just went for her because I thought you didn’t like me? So, I guess, don’t say anything about being selfish!”

An unexpected turnabout of events; such dramatic irony! Only the highest seer could predict the outcome after all, but to Odette, the situation became the best possible outcome. Or, was it the worst?

“Pardon, Sapphia, what?!” 

Said lady in question buried her face even deeper into her hands on the grass, wishing for instant death on the spot. In retrospect, the choice for aesthetic attraction over true infatuation was stupid, but so were they. 

“I’m sorry! I just thought—after you ran away that you hated me or something! And then you argued with me then and—ugh! Why do I have to be so stupid! And selfish! I just knew that Marla liked me so I picked her! Now I’m just hurting her even more!”

A pause. “I can’t help you with that. But, we’ll deal with it together. And, uhm, I love you. Now c’mon, up.” Odette walked over in front of the princess still with her face buried in her hands. The maid put a hand on her shoulder and took the princess’ hands away from her face before pulling the princess to her feet.

In silent awe, the sharp buzzing of anxiety was gone and replaced with only the surroundings of the forest. The princess looked down and avoided the maid’s gaze at first before looking straight on. She reached around Odette’s neck and pulled her into a tight hug. It seems it was finally okay. 

After all, even young gods make mistakes.


	2. Swept off of her--wait holduptherebuddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hm.

The maid swept the princess off of her—oh fuck what the shit. What the fuck. 

What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What.  What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What.

The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The.  The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The. The.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

A horrifying truth was revealed at that time. Despite the well-kept secret, it seemed at that time that the princess forgot about her secret, the one she told only to her closest friend, fiancé, and the king in stock, Prince August.

Once again, tensions rose, yet the feeling was less high pitched and more so as the twinge of pain from a migraine or a severe headache. Confusion was the correct term to describe such a feeling, perhaps disgust, but rather a more  _ foreign  _ feeling.

To say that it was dramatic irony would be an understatement, but the phrase stated just then is more an attempt at the sophistication of a very moronic idea crafted by the likes of the most, to say,  _ interesting _ of minds. However, as of late, it is a question to ponder as to whether those who have a similar mindset think in a similar offputting manner to come up with such ubiquitous ideas, such as that of Hegel, Voltaire, or Copernicus. Does it even matter to ask?

Essentially, to put it in terms not akin to an egotistical philosopher or author: This is very stupid. 

“Sapphia, what! Where are? Where are your legs!!” The maid still held the princess in her arms, though the will to drop her was growing.

“Don’t look! Soon! Noooo!” Sapphia cries as she was dropped.

As soon as she hit the ground, the universe as they knew it collapsed. 

The end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for advertising myself i just need shit to do in my freetime 
> 
> https://yam-eggs.tumblr.com/
> 
> haha the true egoist is neither sapphia nor odette; tis i! the author of this fanfic!
> 
> Also, it’s kinda sad that this is the first Odette/Sapphia thing posted to Ao3. Sorry ;w;


End file.
